


Bigger and Older

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [33]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 33 - "I'd like to see you try."
Relationships: Aced & Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Drabble Collection [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Kudos: 7





	Bigger and Older

"I have no idea why you think this is gonna work, Aced," Xigbar said, looking a bit bored.

"I have to, Luxu," Aced pointed a finger to him. "And don't think you can get in my way, I'll beat you down."

"I'd like to see you try," Xigbar challenged. "I have done more than just gotten older, you know. We're long past the time where you could order me around because you're bigger and older."

"You may be older but I'm still bigger," Aced said. "Will you stand there or help?"

Xigbar sighed, but got up and followed Aced. "...fine."


End file.
